The Black Spade
by Aku no Hanabi
Summary: Edward Elric never liked his father, but he had to admit, he knew how to get things done.


"No! Give him back! You can't take him away from me! He's my brother! My only brother! Give him back!" Edward shouted desperately, his body burning and his hands slipping in the dark crimson pool of blood collecting beneath him as he tried to stand on his remaining leg, the other just a bloody stump. Tears tracked down his face, as well as a droplet of blood where his cheek had been cut. The curvaceous woman in front of him laughed hollowly. Her violet eyes surveyed Edward almost amusedly from behind her black hair.

"I don't think so; we have big plans for him." She strode forward, pale legs stark against her black strapless dress that slit at one hip. Her stilettos clicked on the stone floor of the basement turned study. The heels has been replaced with small but wickedly sharp blades, glinting in the barely there light. Approaching Edward, she looked down at him, smirked and raised one foot, kicking him flat to the floor before slamming it down and burying the heel in Edwards arm. He screamed, lungs flaming and throat past singed, his pain filled whimpers echoing throughout the basement.

"Envy, grab the brat and lets go." She flicked her finger in a 'come hither' motion at the skimpily black clad young man securing the ropes around an unconscious boy, Edward's brother, Alphonse. Apart from a long but shallow scratch across his torso, visible thanks to his midriff shirt, he was unharmed. The scars lacing across his bare legs, though, suggested he'd not always been so fortunate, that even he'd once been a magician in training.

"Damn it, lust. Don't tell me what to do, bitch," he said roughly, but pulled Alphonse up off the floor and over his shoulder in one swift motion all the same. "Let's get the hell out of here. It's not that I don't like the smell of blood, but Wrath's waiting for the all clear to deactivate our protection pentagrams, and I wouldn't trust the brat to keep these up longer than ten minutes." The woman nodded, and turned to leave, ignoring Edward's pleas to stop.

"No!" he screamed, voice hoarse form the effort. "n-" his next shout was cut off when he coughed, hacking up a mouthful of blood from his raw throat. "No… al" he could only whisper as envy turned his head back before departing.

"Catch ya later, pipsqueak. We have things to do, people to kill, places to destroy. The works." He left without another word. Fresh tears melted down Edwards face with a renewed vigor.

"Al," he whispered through the tears. "Al, no." through a haze of pain, he dragged himself towards the wall, trying, but not entire succeeding, to ignore the thick smudge of blood he left behind him. The blood loss made him lightheaded, and his vision darkened around the edges for a moment. He nearly forgot what he was going to do, but he was moving on autopilot right now. He swished his fingers around on the floor until they were dripping with blood, and brought them to the wall. A simple, eight sided star, pentagram was the mark he was trying to recreate, with the abstract flame inside. The lines were shaky at best, but it would do.

It would summon the demon he wanted.

He pressed his left hand against it, as his right was currently out of use, letting the electric blue glow of magic course through his veins and into the pentagram. The still room began to rustle with life. Pages on notebooks and papers on the desk in the shadowed corner blew around the room in a flurry, Edwards golden hair, loosened from its regular braid, whipped about his face chaotically. Him normally brown eyes glowed bright gold, and shimmered in the dim light. Then, everything became still. Edward felt a chill run up his spine and a prickling on the back of his neck that usually meant he was being watched. Turning around, he was faced with a pair of coal black eyes, a pale face framed by short black hair, and a maniacal grin.

"Ah," the demon said in a deep, smooth voice, raising his arms out, palms facing upwards. "How nice to finally be out. The void is such a _dreary_ place. Hm?" he finally noticed Edward, who was now panting with the effort to stay awake. "And you," the demon said, "_you_ look like _him_." he pointed a slender gloved finger at Edward. "Where is he?" when Edward merely looked puzzled at this, the demon specified. "Where is my old master? Where is Hohenheim?"

"He was-" Ed stopped to couch up more blood, starting to feel the bruises all over his chest as he did. "-my father" he finished.

"Where is he?" he demon questioned, looking pointedly at the mortal collapsed in front of him.

"Six feet under. Damn bastard" Edward choked, some blood falling down his chin. "Enough questions, I summoned you-" more coughing and blood, "for a reason. My brother's been kidnapped, I-" Edwards face contorted in pain as his chest seized up momentarily, feeling like there was a pronged choke collar around each of his organs, gradually being pulled tighter and tighter. "Homunculus, need him back, need revenge" he managed. The demon cocked his head and went about straightening his clothes, an archaic black military uniform, completed with white gloves with a fire pentagram sewn into the backs of them.

"Are you willing to pay the price of flesh?" he asked casually, looking down at the young teen nonchalantly. Edward nodded furiously, and then abruptly stopped as the motion made his head swim and tiny lights pop in front of his eyes. The demon took a few steps forward, and bowed gracefully in front of Edward. "Then I am at your disposal, my master." Ed was too far gone to properly register what his new servant had said.

"Wait," he croaked, "what's your name?" the black clad demons lips twitched in the ghost of a smile.

"your father called me…" he paused for a second, trying to remember properly what Hohenheim had referred to him as for over thirty years all that time ago.

"Roy" he concluded. The name echoed in Edwards head as he committed it to memory, even as his vision went black and his mind gave into the numbness of blood loss.


End file.
